


Write Your Letters In The Sand

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, Short Story Saturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Write your letters in the sand / For the day I take your hand / In the land that our grandchildren knew</i> (Queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Your Letters In The Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to 6x09.

She keeps his letters in a box. It’s a pretty box, and while she can’t remember where she got it from, she likes to think it was always meant for this specific purpose.

Sometimes she just holds it in her hands, wondering if perchance they carved it out of a piece of driftwood washed ashore – a dead branch caught in a storm, only to find a new life at the hands of a skilled carpenter.

He used to like the sea, she remembers, and a soft smile touches her lips. The storm is over now, it’s time to move on.


End file.
